Park Chanyeol cinta Byun Baekhyun
by chenma
Summary: Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, tapi bacon kesayangannya itu tak pernah tau perasaan Chanyeol karna terlalu sibuk 'dekat' dengan Tao. Hingga pada suatu hari terjadi kesalahpahaman dan akhirnya semuanya terungkap. Tapi, apa penyadaran itu belum terlambat untuk Baekhyun? BaekYeol/ChanBaek fanfiction. EXO fanfiction/BL/abal/gaje. RnR?


**Title: Park Chanyeol cinta Byun Baekhyun**

**Author: BabySuDo  
**

**Genre: angst, friendship, romance yaoi**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun (EXO - K)**

** Park Chanyeol (EXO – K)**

**Other cast: Member EXO's**

**Length: oneshoot**

**A/N bentar : Sebenarnya inilah Fanfic yaoi pertama yang ber-cast-kan EXO, garis bawahi itu CAST EXO !**

**Terus buat KaiSoo shipper, maaf saya bukan kaisoo shipper jadi kalau sewaktu- waktu kalian nemunya SuD.O terus ya kalian harus terima dengan lapang dada karna saya sukanya SuD.O bukan KaiSoo. Eh tapi gak berarti saya benci sama KaiSoo ya, ngga kok~  
**

**Hanya saja, saya lebih suka SuD.O soalnya saya SUD.O HARDCORE SHIPPER ! *ditimpuk Kai*  
**

**Tapi kalau ada fanfic KaiSoo pasti saya bacaaaaa dengan senyum - senyum gaje #plak  
**

**Terus .. Oiya fanfic2 saya ini sebenarnya udah pernah dipublish di akun fb pribadi dan akun fanpage saya.  
**

**jadi kalau udah ada yang baca ya jangan kira saya plagiat ya, soalnya nama authornya emang beda - beda, hehe *peace  
**

**Please don't bash me because you don't like this Fanfic. I'm just human, ok?**

**Sorry author sok-sok-an pake baha inggris, haha XD**

**Ok, now. One again (?) don't forget to review, ok?**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

"Ya ! Chanyeol jangan seperti itu …" Baekhyun yang sedang asyik menonton drama korea kesukaannya bersama D.O memarahi Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mondar – mandir di depannya. Chanyeol memang sengaja melakukan itu untuk mengganggu Baekhyun karna dirinya merasa diduakan oleh mesin berbentuk kubus itu. D.O yang juga penggemar drama korea hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan hyungnya yang satu itu. Hanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi heboh memarahi Chanyeol yang terus mengganggu keseriusan mereka menonton drama korea.

**Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan ketiganya yang sedang berada diruang hmm kumpul EXO-K ? D.O yang kebetulan posisinya paling dekat ke pintu segera bangun dari duduknya dan menuju pintu dorm mereka –EXO-K- untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

**Kriet**

Bunyi gesekan pintu dengan lantai terdengar sedikit nyaring. D.O memasang wajah tanda tanyanya ketika melihat seorang namja paruh baya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eung .. mianhae cari siapa?" tanya D.O pada namja paruh baya itu.

"Apa benar ini dorm EXO-K ? Saya tukang pos keliling, ingin mengantarkan surat untuk .. hm …" namja paruh baya itu melihat tulisan yang tertera pada amplop warna abu – abu yang sudah berada di tangannya dari tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke dorm EXO-K. "Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya kemudian.

"Ne saya sendiri" seru Baekhyun sambil menghampiri D.O dan namja paruh baya itu. Mengambil amplop yang ada di tangan namja paruh baya itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

**Blam**

"Oh my God, aku lupa menanyakan ini dari siapa?" serunya setelah menyadari bahwa ada yang pertanyaan yang tertinggal untuk tukang pos keliling tadi. Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu dorm kembali tapi diurungkan niatnya karna sepertinya drama korea yang sedang dia tonton tadi sedang mengalami adegan yang cukup mengasyikkan.

"Dari siapa tuh hyung?" tanya Chanyeol kepo pada Baekhyun yang baru saja menaruh pantatnya di sofa. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menaruh amplop abu – abu itu di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya, menonton drama korea lebih asyik ketimbang membaca surat yang tak jelas dari siapa.

D.O hanya melirik sebentar amplop berwarna abu – abu kesukaan Baekhyun yang sudah tergeletak dia atas meja. Sepertinya dirinya juga tak berniat tahu itu surat dari siapa.

* * *

"Huwah segarnya" seru Baekhyun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk berwarna abu – abu miliknya setelah selesai mandi di sore itu. Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya hanya menatap datar Baekhyun yang hmm .. toples? Ya, Baekhyun hanya memakai boxer yang juga berwarna abu – abu. Mungkin .. celana dalamnya pun abu – abu, mollayo~ siapa yang peduli? Tentu saja Chanyeol. Bukankah dia hanya roomatenya namja imut yang sekarang di depannya ini? Tapi apa salahnya jika roomatenya itu peduli dengan warna apa yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun pada bagian celana dalam? Bagi Chanyeol, dia harus tau. Alasannya? Hanya dia yang boleh tau. Terdengar egois memang, tapi itu sudah peraturannya.

"Hey Park Chanyeol, jangan menatapku datar seperti itu." seru Baekhyun sambil merentangkan handuknya di ujung kepala tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol bukannya menghentikan tatapan datarnya malah menambah volume tatapannya menjadi tatapan … pervert.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang mencari – cari baju yang cocok untuk dikenakan pada tubuhnya terpaksa menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap pada Chanyeol dan memasang wajah tanda tanya pada namja jangkung itu.

"Apanya yang bagaimana bisa?"

"Eh? Aniyo hyung, haha …" elak Chanyeol dengan tawa yang garing diakhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun bukannya melanjutkan mencari baju untuk segera menutup tubuh toplesnya malah menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi berbaring. Mendudukkan pantatnya di tepi ranjang Chanyeol dan menatap teduh kedua mata obsidian Chanyeol. Mata yang indah, hanya itu yang bisa digambarkan Baekhyun soal Chanyeol, tak lebih. Mau lebih? Hanya dia yang tahu apa yang lebih lagi dari sosok Park Chanyeol.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau maksud dengan .. bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan balas menatap teduh kedua mata err .. sipit milik Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku katakan, hyung pasti akan menertawaiku atau mungkin … memusuhiku" ucapnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, mencari balasan atas ucapan Chanyeol barusan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Katakan segera atau aku akan benar - benar memusuhimu" ancamnya. Chanyeol membuang napasnya secara kasar dan meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun, menuntunnya untuk menyentuh dada kiri Chanyeol dan kedua mata Chanyeol kembali menatap teduh mata sipit milik Baekhyun yang biasa dihiasi eyeliner itu.

"Bisa hyung rasakan detak jantungku?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "bagaimana temponya?"

"Hmm .. cepat .. then?" Chanyeol kembali membuang napasnya, namun kali ini dengan perlahan.

"Kau itu bodoh atau memang pura – pura bodoh hyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit nada tinggi. Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari dada kiri Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mengobrak – abrik isi lemari itu hingga beberapa pakaian miliknya dan Chanyeol jatuh ke lantai. Menarik asal baju yang ntah miliknya atau milik Chanyeol keluar, memakainya, dan pergi keluar dari kamar itu dengan tergesa – gesa.

**Blam**

Serasa sangat menyakitkan bunyi pintu yang menutup cukup keras ditelinga Chanyeol. Mata obsidiannya menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup Baekhyun dengan .. kasar.

"Hyung kenapa kau tak pernah menyadarinya? Menyadari cintaku yang sangat besar untukmu, eum?" kemudian isak tangis terdengar dari kamar BaekYeol.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap sebuah amplop warna abu – abu ditangannya. Menerka – nerka siapa pengirim surat yang ada di dalam amplop ini.

"Fans ku kah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sehun dan Kai yang baru saja pulang dari pemotretan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih saja menatap bingung pada amplop abu – abu itu.

"Hyung itu surat dari siapa? Yeojachingu hyung?" tanya Sehun to the point sambil menaruh pantatnya di sebelah kanan pantat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menengok ke magnae itu dan menggeleng cepat.

"Baekhyun itu jomblo, Sehun-ah. Mana mungkin itu surat dari yeojachingunya." Ucap Kai sambil ikutan duduk di sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

"Oiya .. lagipula kan yeojachingu Baekhyun hyung itu Chanyeol hyung. Hahaha .." Sehun tertawa cukup keras dengan nada yang sulit diartikan. Meledek atau … mendukung? Molla~ hanya Sehun yang tahu.

**Pletak**

Sebuah jiatakan mendarat mulus di kepala Sehun, Baekhyun yang berwajah manis dan sangat jarang sekali marah pada magnae itu menjitaknya? Luhan gege tercintanya harus tahu hal ini agar Baekhyun dimarahi sampai menangis oleh Luhan gegenya.

Sepeninggal Sehun yang pergi dengan wajah tak mengenakkan untuk dipandang, kini tinggal Baekhyun dan Kai yang ada di ruang kumpul EXO-K. Keduanya masih asyik memandangi amplop misterius berwarna abu – abu itu.

"Hoaamm .. aku mengantuk hyung. Semoga kau cepat temukan siapa pengirim surat itu. Selamat malam hyung" Kai akhirnya menyerah, padahal dirinya belum menebak siapa pengirim amplop abu – abu misterius itu. Tapi, malah sudah pamit untuk tidur? Ckck .. payah sekali~

Sepeninggal Kai, kini Baekhyun yang tinggal sendiri menatap bingung amplop abu – abu misterius itu. Satu yang ada dipikirannya, hanya fansnyalah yang mengirimkan surat ini untuknya. Tapi .. ntah mengapa hatinya tak berkata begitu. Hatinya malah bilang kalau orang terdekatnyalah yang mengirimkannya. Tapi, timbul pertanyaan yang lain, siapakah orang terdekatnya itu? Chanyeol kah? Sebagai roommate, tentu saja mereka dekat. Bahkan sangat dekat dan mungkin bisa saja diantara keduanya sudah mulai merasakan benih – benih cinta.

"Buka tidak ya? Ah tapi kalau isinya surat ancaman bagaimana? Atau surat pemecatan diriku sebagai main vocal EXO-K ? Andwae~ aku tak mau itu semua terjadi" imajinasi Baekhyun melayang – laying terlalu tinggi. Dari mulai yang biasa sampai yang luar binasa. Akhirnya, setelah satu jam lebih menerka – nerka siapa pengirim amplop abu – abu misterius itu, dirinya memutuskan untuk ... tidur saja-_-.

* * *

**Cklek ...**

**Klik .. Blam**

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya karna sinar lampu menyambutnya, melihat sosok kecil Baekhyun yang baru saja menyalakan lampu kamar mereka. Kemudian matanya bergerak pada tangan Baekhyun yang memegang sebuah amplop abu – abu yang dia tahu, itu didapatkan Baekhyun tadi sore saat dirinya mengganggu Baekhyun dan D.O menonton drama korea kesukaan Baekhyun dan D.O.

"Mianhae Chanyeol aku membangunkanmu, tidurlah kembali" sesal Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Chanyeol tidak meneruskan tidurnya seperti yang diperintahkan Baekhyun, dia malah duduk diatas ranjangnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala tempat tidur.

Baekhyun naik ke ranjangnya dan kembali menatap amplop abu – abu yang ada di tangannya. Kembali menerka – nerka siapa yang mengirimkan benda itu padanya.

"Hyung sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar parau, mungkin karna efek bangun tidur.

"Hmm ini Yeoliie .. hanya sedang menerka – nerka siapa yang mengirimku amplop ini" Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya dan merampas benda tipis itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung berdiri di atas ranjangnya dan berusaha menggapai benda tipis itu. Tapi usahanya sia – sia, walau tubuhnya yang kecil berdiri di atas ranjangnya tetap saja dia tidak bisa menggapainya karna Chanyeol ikutan naik ke atas ranjangnya. Bukankah itu curang?

"Yeollie cepat kembalikan amplop itu padaku" titahnya sambil tangannya terus berusaha menggapai benda itu.

"Sirheo hyung, aku ingin lihat isinya. Pasti surat cinta." ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu. Dalam seumur hidupnya, baru beberapa kali dia mendapatkan surat cinta. Tapi, ntah mengapa yang ini terasa lebih special baginya. Apa karna pengirimnya misterius?

"Kembalikkan Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dan turun dari ranjang Baekhyun, keluar dari kamar mereka untuk menghindari kejaran Baekhyun.

**Tap tap tap**

Langkah kaki mereka yang berlari kesana – kemari membuat member EXO-K yang lain bangun. Suho, Sehun, Kai, dan D.O terpaksa keluar dari kamar mereka untuk melihat siapa yang menghasilkan suara gaduh di tengah malam seperti ini. Mata Suho langsung membulat seperti D.O saat melihat bahwa BaekYeol couple lah yang menghasilkan suara gaduh itu.

"YA ! BaekYeol couple ! apa yang sedang kalian lakukan tengah malam begini, eoh? Kalian mengganggu kami yang sedang tertidur tau ! Bermainlah di luar jika kalian ingin membuat gaduh !" teriak Suho dengan nada tinggi dan penekanan dimana – mana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru pertama kali melihat leader EXO-K itu marah langsung diam, menghentikan aktifitas kejar – kejaran mereka.

"Mianhae Suho hyung, aku hanya sedang berusaha mengambil suratku dari Chanyeol" lapor Baekhyun sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karna takut melihat mata Suho. Suho membuang napasnya, lelah dengan couple yang hanya terlihat akur di depan kamera dan fans mereka. Tapi sebenarnya kalau di dorm dan di belakang kamera, mereka bagai tom and jerry. Selalu bertengkar dan membuat dorm gaduh karna ulah mereka yang meributkan sesuatu, ntah itu hal kecil atau hal besar. Pasti selalu gaduh. Makanya, terkadang Suho suka berpikir kenapa pemilk SMe merekrut mereka dibidang grup yang sama dan bahkan tidur dalam satu kamar. Padahal jika setiap bertemu dan berkumpul, mereka selalu ribut Apakah pemilik SMe itu terlalu bodoh atau mungkin mempunyai suatu rencana? Molla~ hanya seorang Lee Sooman dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Chanyeol kembalikan barang milik Baekhyun, kau itu kenapa suka sekali sih menjahili roomatemu sendiri?"

"Karna aku suka Baekhyun hyung" semua member EXO-K menatap kaget atas perkataan Chanyeol. Apa yang dia bilang? Suka? Suka seperti ke lawan jenis begitu? "Suka menjahilinya .. haha …." tambah Chanyeol yang membuat member EXO-K langsung bernapas lega. Tapi jikalau memang benar, apa salahnya? Tidak ada yang melarang bukan? Bukankah rasa suka, sayang, cinta bahkan benci anugerah dari Sang pencipta?

Chanyeol memberikan amplop abu – abu yang sudah agak lecek itu pada Baekhyun dan melangkahkah cepat kaki jenjangnya menuju kamarnya yang juga kamar Baekhyun. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya dan menatap langit kamar – kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Bukan .. bukan suka menjahilinya. Tapi …"

**Kriet ..**

Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan badannya menghadap dinding dan menarik selimut garis – garis putih hitam miliknya, menutupi selurh tubuhnya agar Baekhyun tak melihat wajah takutnya.

**Pluk**

Sebuah benda yang sepertinya berbentuk tangan menempel di kepalanya. Chanyeol memejamkan tangannya, takut – takut siempunya tangan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melihatnya belum tidur.

"Mianhae Yeollie, karnaku kau jadi dimarahi Suho hyung" suara itu, suara namja yang selalu membuat detakan jantungnya bertempo cepat, membuat hatinya nyaman bila berada didekatnya, dan membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih … indah.

**Kriet**

Bunyi decitan ranjang terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol, dia rasa Baekhyun sudah naik ke ranjangnya.

"Selamat malam my Happy Virus" ucap Baekhyun lembut sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam untuk menuntun dirinya ke alam mimpi.

Merasa keadaan sudah aman, Chanyeol membuka selimutnya karna dirinya tak tahan panas. Menggerakkan badannya menghadap seorang manusia yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas, aniyo bukan manusia biasa. Tapi, seorang malaikat berwujud manusia yang selalu membuatnya bahagia walau hanya memandang wajahnya.

**Tap tap**

Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju ranjang Baekhyun. Berjongkok untuk membuat tubuhnya sama tingginya dengan tinggi ranjang Baekhyun. Di detik berikutnya sudah dipastikan bahwa tangan besarnya tengah mengelus – ngelus pipi mulus Baekhyun. Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah namja yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Bibirnya tertarik ke samping membuat seulas senyum manis ketika merasakan napas Baekhyun menyentuh lembut jemarinya.

"Hyung … kau mau tau apa maksud 'bagaimana bisa?' ku tadi?" tak ada jawaban, hanya suara hembusan napas Baekhyun yang terdengar, juga napas dirinya yang terdengar sedikit tak beratur karna takut tiba – tiba Baekhyun bangun dan mendapati wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Ya, sekali sentuhan di belakang leher Chanyeol, maka bibir mereka bisa saja bertaut dan terjadi kiss antar sesama ... namja.

"Maksudku …."

"Eung .." Baekhyun bergumam dan sedikit bergerak tak nyaman, Chanyeol memundurkan sedikit wajahnya namun tetap pada tumpuannya. Mengatur napasnya yang sedikit ngos – ngosan karna takut Baekhyun benar – benar bangun dan menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang memandang wajah manis Baekhyun, tanpa seijin pemiliknya.

"Hyung .. maksudku .. bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai senyum yang manis? Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan senyuman manismu itu kau mencuri hatiku? Padahal kau tau sendiri kalau hatiku ini sudah lama ku tutup untuk siapapun, termasuk untuk namja kecil sepertimu, hehe …" Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh menyebut Baekhyun kecil. Kalau Baekhyun tau dia menyebut diri Baekhyun kecil, bisa habis dimusuhi Baekhyun selama seminggu oleh Baekhyun. Tidak melihatnya semenit saja membuat dada Chanyeol begitu sesak, apalagi harus dimusuhi seorang Baekhyun selama seminggu? Oh itu sama saja dengan hidup di neraka.

"Hyung .. bagaimana bisa kau lakukan itu semua, eum? Masuk ke kehidupanku tanpa permisi dan ijin dariku. Dengan modal tampang imut dan senyum yang manis itu, kau membuka gembok dihatiku. Gembok yang mungkin sudah karatan karna terlalu lama digunakan untuk mengunci hatiku ini. Bagaimana bisa hyung? Jawab aku .. jebalyo~ hiks .." tetesan air mata itu jatuh lagi, ntah sudah tetesan yang ke berapa Chanyeol mengeluarkan air matanya. Seorang rapper EXO-K menangis? Oh .. apa kata para fansnya kalau mengetahuinya? Bahkan menangisnya hanya karna seorang Baekhyun yang berwujud manusia biasa, bukan malaikat seperti yang Chanyeol bilang.

"Lalu setelah kau curi hatiku, kau malah tidak mau mengembalikkannya, atau membalasnya. Kau malah memberikan hatimu pada yang lain, hyung. Memberikannya kepada seorang rapper dari negeri jauh. Huang Zi Tao, seorang rapper EXO-M yang terkenal karna bbuing – bbuingnya yang lucu itu. Oh my God, aku tau hyung. Aku tak bisa melakukan bbuing – bbuing seperti dia, tapi … tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku apa adanya? Membalas hatiku yang kini tengah tertanam dihatimu, eum?" suara Chanyeol bergetar, ntah sudah berapa tetesan air mata yang dia keluarkan hanya untuk menangisi nasib cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu. Cinta yang sudah dia rasakan sejak mengenal seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang namja mungil, berwajah imut, bertubuh kecil, namun mempunyai senyum yang sangat manis. Yang membuat orang terkagum – kagum padanya dan rela memandangnya berjam – jam hanya karna terpikat dengan senyuman manisnya itu. Seorang Luhan saja yang manisnya melebihi berton – ton gula bagi Sehun, tidak ada apa – apanya dengan senyuman manis seorang Byun Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol. Bagi namja jangkung itu, Byun Baekhyun adalah malaikat berwujud manusia yang manisnya melebihi berton – ton gula, tebu, bahkan madu sekalipun. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang namja yang sangat special baginya, bahkan dia rela mati untuk melindungi Byun Baekhyun, namja yang dicintainya. Mati? Apakah itu jalan satu – satunya yang akan dia lakukan agar Byun Baekhyun melihat dirinya? Dirinya yang selama ini ada disamping Baekhyun. Selalu ada dalam keadaan suka maupun duka dan saat Baekhyun sakit. Chanyeol sebagai roomatenya bahkan rela berpanas – panasan ketika tidur hanya untuk supaya tubuh Baekhyun tidak menggigil kedinginan akibat hembusan angin AC yang selalu dia pasang ketika ingin tidur. Apakah semua pengorbanan itu tidak cukup di mata Baekhyun? Kurang apalagi dirinya dimata seorang Byun Baekhyun?

"Hhh… " Chanyeol membuang napasnya dan bangun dari jongkoknya, memberanikan diri lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Menatap wajah mungil itu sekali lagi.

**Cup**

Mencium lembut kening Baekhyun dan kembali ke ranjangnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang mulai kepanasan karna suhu penghangat ruangan yang diatur oleh dirinya sendiri. Berniat menyalakan AC, tapi hanya niat, karna dia tau bahwa tubuh Baekhyun akan menggigil kedinginan jika dia menyalakan AC.

Chanyeol Membuka kausnya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah lalu mencoba tertidur dengan suhu yang cukup panas.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun hyung"

* * *

Chanyeol pov

"Hooyy~ buru pada bangun" teriak Suho hyung dari luar kamar, aku membuka mataku, mengerjapkannya perlahan dan langsung menemukan Baekhyun sudah mengobrak – abrik lemari pakaian kami dengan tubuhnya yang lagi – lagi toples seperti kemarin sore. Aku melirik meja yang memisahkan ranjang kami, masih tergeletak amplop warna abu – abu yang aku rebut semalam darinya. Terlihat kalau Baekhyun hyung belum membukanya karna sepertinya, amplop itu masih rapi.

"Chanyeol jangan bengong saja, cepat bangun dan mandi. Hari ini kita goodbye stage loh" aku menatap pantulan diri Baekhyun hyung, tersenyum manis padanya sebelum akhirnya tubuhku menghilang dibalik pintu kamar kami untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Van

Semua member EXO-K sudah bersiap, aku duduk di jok belakang bersama Baekhyun hyung dan D.O. Ku perhatikan dari tadi, Baekhyun hyung tengah tersenyum – senyum sendiri sambil sesekali melihat layar handphonenya. Sedang apa dia? Ber-sms-an dengan Tao kah?

"Hyung kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Sms-an" ucapnya tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Sama …"

"Tao" potongnya cepat.

**Jleb**

Dadaku sesak sekarang, seperti tertusuk pedang Tao yang dia gunakan untuk pembuatan mv mama. Ya, pedang itu menusuk hatiku dan Tao + Baekhyun hyung lah yang menusukkannya pada hatiku. Sakit sekali, benar – benar sakit.

"Ciee Baekhyun hyung kita pindah haluan nih ye~ jadi ke Tao gege, kekeke .." Sehun dan Kai terkekeh, membuat dadaku semakin sakit. Ku lirik Baekhyun hyung, ada rona merah di pipinya.

"Ergh sigh~" ucapku kesal sambil memukul pahaku sendiri, kesal mendengar Sehun dan Kai mendukung hubungan Baekhyun hyung dengan Tao si panda itu.

"Eh Yeollie kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyunhyung, ada raut khwatir diwajahnya tapi itu pasti rasa khawatir biasa. Coba Tao yang seperti ini, dia pasti akan lebih menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya.

"Aniyo hyung aku hanya kesal menyadari kalau hari ini kita goodbye stage" ucapku bohong. Baekhyun dan member EXO-K lainnya hanya ber-oh-ria. Tapi, kalau aku bilang aku kesal karna aku akan goodbye pada Baekhyun hyung, apa mereka hanya ber-oh-ria?

* * *

Kami telah selesai perform untuk goodbye stage hari ini di Inkigayo. Kami berterimakasih pada para fans kami karna telah mau datang dan menjadi fans setia kami untuk menunggu kami comeback dengan album baru. Fans berteriak histeris ketika aku dan Baekhyun hyung melakukan skinship, aku memeluk Baekhyun hyung dari belakang dan melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya. Ku lihat pipinya bersemu merah, tapi … kalau Tao yang melakukannya? Bagaimana rupa wajahnya ya? Hah, apa peduliku.

"Aaaaa … EXO-M .." teriakan fans membuatku dan member EXO-K yang lain menoleh ke tangga tempat kami naik ke atas panggung. Mataku membulat ketika melihat EXO-M berjalan menghampiri kami. Oh tidak, mengapa manager tidak memberi tahu kami bahwa EXO-M akan datang? Ah pantas saja waktu di van tadi Baekhyun hyung senang sekali sms-an dengan Tao, ternyata karna kekasihnya itu mau datang ya? Ckck .. aku tak kepikiran sampai kesitu.

Setelah EXO-M menyapa fans dan HunHan melakukan skinship, kami langsung turun dari panggung dan menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti kostum untuk fanmeeting hari ini. Kira – kira butuh sekitar satu jam untuk kami berganti kostum dan menuju tempat dimana fanmeeting diadakan. EXO-M tidak ikut fanmeeting karna harus membenahi barang – barang mereka ke dorm kami. Aku senang karna dengan begitu tak ada kesempatan Tao bermesra – mesraan dengan Baekhyun hyung, haha .. walau terdengar kejam dan egois, tapi apa peduliku?

Beberapa menit setelah kami sampai di tempat fanmeeting, dimulailah acara itu. Aku sedikit kesal ketika ada fans yang bertanya siapa yang Baekhyun hyung sukai di EXO-M dan kau tau dia menjawab siapa? Dia menjawab dengan senyum yang manis, Huang Zi Tao lah yang dia sukai di EXO-M, euh.

Acara fanmeeting itu berjalan sekitar dua sampai tiga jam, mungkin karna lumayan banyak EXOtics yang datang jadi lebih lama dari biasanya. Setelah acara itu selesai, kami –EXO-K- langsung naik ke van untuk pulang ke dorm, untuk beristirahat.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke dorm aku hanya diam saja, tak menghiraukan kicauan member EXO-K yang lain soal acara fanmeeting tadi. Ntahlah, sejak kedatangan EXO-M aku merasa mood ku turun.

"Hey Chanyeol kau diam saja, waeyo? Kau sakit?" aku menoleh ke Baekhyun hyung yang duduk tepat disebelahku, menatapnya datar lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

**Pluk**

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berat bersandar pada bahu kiriku, aku memicingkan mataku ke kiri dan mendapati kepala Baekhyun hyung yang bersandar ke bahu kiriku.

**Grep**

Bahkan tangannya melingkar di lengan kiriku, mengapa dia ini? Apa dia sakit?

"Hyung .."

"Biarkan kepalaku bersandar dibahumu sampai di drom, ne? aku sangat lelah Yeollie~"

"Hmm .." aku hanya bergumam, tapi dihatiku aku berteriak senang karna dia bermanja – manja padaku, hahaha XD. Tanganku kananku bergerak menggenggam tangan kanannya yang melingkar dilengan kiriku, aku remas pelan tangan kecilnya itu.

"Woaaa BaekYeol moment, buruan di foto hyung~" seru Sehun heboh, aku dan Baekhyun hyung hanya diam saja difoto – foto oleh mereka.

Sejam kemudian sampailah kami di dorm, aku sedikit menuntun Baekhyun hyung untuk turun dari van dan naik ke lantai errr lima menuju dorm kami berada.

**Cklek ..**

"Annyeong~" seru member EXO-M heboh, Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan gege dan menyeretnya masuk ke HoSe room's, ckck magnae yang satu itu.

"Chanyeol hyung, hmm Baekhyun hyung kenapa?" tanya Tao ketika melihat kepala Baekhyun bersandar dibahuku, terlihat raut khawatir di wajahnya, cih aku benci melihat itu.

"Dia hanya lelah" ucapku lalu menggendong tubuh Baekhyun hyung yang setengah tertidur menuju kamar kami. Membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya.

"Gomawo Yeoliie~" ucapnya berterimakasih, aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengusak puncak kepalanya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, mungkin membiarkannya sendiri untuk istirahat tidak apa – apa untuk mengambil minum juga sih, hehe ..

"Eh Tao, mau apa?" tanyaku ketika melihat Tao diambang pintu kamar kami –BaekYeol-

"Hmm aku mau melihat keadaan Baekhyun hyung, hyung"

"Masuklah Tao" seru Baekhyun hyung, aku yang tadinya ingin mengusirnya langsung berlari ke dapur. Aku tak ingin melihat BaekTao moment dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

"A-yo Chanyeol. What's up~" sapa Kris gege saat bertemu denganku di dapur. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku yang jatuh karna takut ketahuan habis menangis.

"A-yo Kris gege, hehe .." aku mencoba tertawa tapi terdengar garing, ku tundukkan kepalaku karna takut Kris gege melihat mataku yang sedikit sembab. Kris gege mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapku heran, dia membuat wajah tanda tanya. "Gwenchana ge, hanya kelilipan" ucapku bohong.

"Hah pasti habis bertengkar dengan Baekhyun yah?" tebaknya, aku menggeleng.

"Bukan bertengkar hyung hanya saja .. eum .." aku memutar bola mataku mencari – cari alasan untuk berbohong lagi.

"Hanya saja cemburu pada Tao, eum?" aku menundukkan wajahku kembali, takut kalau memang ketahuan cemburu dengan magnae yang menjadi adik kesayangan member EXO-M, apalagi Kris gege, sangat sayang pada magnae lucu itu. "Dia milikku, Baekhyun milikmu, eum?" aku mendongangkkan kepalaku dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"J .. Jin .."

"Ssstt … ini rahasia, hehe …." Kris gege menempelkan jarinya ditelunjukku lalu melepasnya setelah aku mengangguk. "Belum resmi sih, tapi Tao mau menajawab pertanyaan cintaku malam ini, hehe ..."

"Semoga berhasil ge .." seruku kemudian meninggalkannya dengan perasaan senang, senang mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun memang hanya untukku. Hanya untuk Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun … hyung" aku menghentikan langkahku ketika di depan pintu kamar kami, mataku membulat ketika melihat Tao sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun hyung, mendekatkan? Andwae~

Baekhyun pov

**Brak**

Tao yang tadinya ingin membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga ku langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang di dobrak Chanyeol, anak itu kenapa begitu?

"Menjauhlah dari Baekhyunku, Huang Zi Tao" ucapnya garang sambil mencengkram kaus Tao.

**Bruk**

Mendorong keras tubuh Tao ke dinding dan melayangkan tangannya untuk siap menghantam wajah Tao.

"Chanyeol ja .."

**Bug .. Bruk**

Sakit dan perih, itulah yang kurasakan saat tangan besar Chanyeol memukul pipiku hingga aku terjatuh.

"Omona~ Baekhyun hyung" serunya panik dan langsung berjongkok untuk melihat keadaanku.

"Jangen sentuh aku" ucapku marah sambil menepis tangannya yang hendak menghapus darah di tepi bibirku.

"Tapi hyung .."

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH PIPIKU ! KAU INI KENAPA, EOH? AKU BENCI PARK CHANYEOL YANG SEPERTI INI !" omelku padanya dengan nada 3-4 oktaf. Tubuhnya mundur teratur ke belakang, mata obsidiannya menatap nanar padaku. Dia …. Kenapa tiba – tiba tak terkendali ?

"Hyung .. asal hyung tau ya. Aku, seorang Park Chanyeol mencintai Byun Baekhyun !" teriaknya dengan penekanan kata mencintai.

**Blam**

Pintu tertutup dengan keras, tak terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Chanyeol mencintaiku? Benarkah? Tapi .. mengapa aku tak menyadarinya ? Ku kira .. selama ini perlakukannya itu hanya untuk fan service biasa. Baekhyun kau bodoh ! Benar – benar bodoh ! Tapi kenapa juga Chanyeol harus memukul Tao jika dia cemburu?

"Argh~" aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, bingung dengan apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang.

"Baekhyun hyung, mianhae hyung" ucap Tao menyesal. Aku langsung bangun dan menghadapnya, menatap mata hitamnya yang banyak orang bilang menyeramkan. Tapi, bagiku, seorang Huang Zi Tao itu adalah seorang magnae yang imut dan lucu. Apalagi saat melakukan bbuing – bbuing, sangat beda dengan Sehun yang err … kalian taulah.

"Gwenchana, aku juga minta maaf. Dai bu qi Huang Zi Tao" ucapku sambil mengusak kepalanya yang cukup sulit untuk ku gapai sehingga aku harus mengjinjitkan kakiku.

* * *

Author pov

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan seorang Park Chanyeol belum juga pulang ke dorm EXO-K. Handphonenya yang sedari tadi dihubungi oleh Suho pun tak aktif. Raut khawatir terlihat dari setiap wajah member EXO yang ada disana, termasuk Baekhyun, dirinya paling khawatir karna sebabnya memarahi Chanyeol, si rapper EXO-K itu jadi kabur.

"Baekhyun hyung tidurlah, ini sudah malam" ucap Sehun yang melihat mata Baekhyun yang merem melek.

"Sirheo~ aku akan tetap disini menunggu Chanyeol, Sehun-ah" tolak Baekhyun halus, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya agar tetap terlihat segar walau sebenarnya kantuk dan lelah sudah melandanya.

_neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago_

_ ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago_

Handphone Suho berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Sang guardian itu langsung menekan tombol dial untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Yeoboseyo .. Mwo? Chanyeol kecelakaan?"

Semua mata member EXO-K membulat sempurna mendengar pembicaraan Suho dengan orang yang menelponnya. Suho hanya bisa bengong dengan handphone masih menempel ditelinganya.

"Ne~ kami akan segera ke sana" ucap Kris mengambil alih line telepon itu. Memerintahkan pada semua untuk segera turun ke bawah, menuju van.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyiapkan baju untuk Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Mengambil tas agak besar dan memasukkan asal beberapa pakaian yang ada dilemari. "Ah iya ipad" ucapnya kemudian sambil berjalan untuk mengambil ipad milik Chanyeol, benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang super tipis itu harus ada disamping Chanyeol, untuk menghiburnya yang mungkin dirawat di rumah sakit.

**Srek**

Baekhyun bukan mengambil ipad Chanyeol, melainkan amplop abu – abu misterius yang diterimanya tempo hari. Menaruh tas yang sudah siap diangkutnya ke van ke lantai dan berjalan ke tepi ranjangnya untuk membaca surat itu. Rasa takut memang masih sedikit menyelimutinya, tapi ntah kenapa perasaaanya menyuruhnya untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam amplop abu – abu misterius itu.

**Srek**

Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna putih bersih, membentangkan kertas putih itu hingga terlihat deretan huruf hangul yang agak acak – acakkan, namun masih bisa dibaca oleh mata dan otaknya.

'hmm wangi ... jeruk nipis?' gumam Baekhyun lirih menyadari bahwa surat putih itu mempunyai wangi aroma jeruk nipis. Dahinya menyerngit ketika sadar bahwa satu – satunya member EXO yang menyukai wangi jeruk nipis adalah roomatenya, Park Chanyeol. 'apakah ini …..'

Mengatur lebih nyaman posisi duduknya untuk membaca deretan huruf hangul itu.

**_Untukmu, malaikatku._**

**_Malam itu terasa sangat sepi dan cukup gelap._**

**_Aku berjalan sendirian di sebuah gang sempit._**

**_Ya, hanya sendirian._**

**_Tak berani melirik ke kanan atau ke kiri._**

**_Hanya menatap lurus ke depan._**

**_Gang sempit itu terus ku telusuri._**

**_Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan setitik cahaya di ujungnya._**

**_Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk menghampiri cahaya terang itu._**

**_Berharap bisa memilikinya dan membawanya pulang kerumah untuk ku simpan di hatiku._**

**_Ya, di hatiku._**

**_Karna ... aku merasa sangat nyaman saat menyentuhnya._**

**_Merasa teduh ketika melihatnya._**

**_Tak ingin jauh darinya walau hanya 0,1 detik saja._**

**_Tapi .._**

**_Apa yang terjadi?_**

**_Seseorang datang mengambilnya._**

**_Mengambil cahaya itu dariku._**

**_Membawa cahaya itu pergi jauh ... jauh dari hadapanku._**

**_Semakin jauh hingga dadaku merasa sakit._**

**_Hatiku juga sakit karna kegelapan kembali mendatangiku._**

**_Aku mencoba bertahan._**

**_Dengan berusaha mengambil kembali cahaya itu._**

**_Tapi ..._**

**_Ternyata takdir berkata lain._**

**_Aku sudah cari kemana - mana cahaya itu._**

**_Kemana orang itu membawanya._**

**_Tapi ..._**

**_Tak dapat ku temukan._**

**_Aku frustasi ..._**

**_Putus asa ..._**

**_Punah sudah harapanku untuk menemukan kembali cahaya itu._**

**_Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup ini._**

**_Aku pergi ke tempat yang lebih gelap dari gang sempit itu._**

**_Menuju jalan yang tak berujung._**

**_Yang tak satu orang pun ingin kesana._**

**_Tapi …._**

**_Aku rasa itu yang terbaik._**

**_Terbaik untuk aku dan cahaya itu._**

**_Karna …._**

**_Cahaya itu sudah ada yang memiliki._**

**_Menjaganya agar tetap bersinar._**

**_Menjaganya agar tetap terlihat terang._**

**_Kau mau tau siapa cahaya itu?_**

**_Itu kau … Byun baekhyun._**

**_Dan kau ingin tahu siapa aku?_**

**_Aku adalah … Park Chanyeol._**

**_Bagiku ... kau adalah cahaya yang menerangi jalanku._**

**_Menerangi kehidupanku yang gelap._**

**_Yang tak satu orangpun peduli padaku._**

**_Hanya kau ..._**

**_Hanya Byun Baekhyun lah …._**

**_Yang bisa mengerti Park Chanyeol …._**

**_Yang bisa memberi rasa nyamam dan aman untuk Park Chanyeol …_**

**_Bukan yang lain …._**

**_Karna Byun Baekhyun adalah …._**

**_Malaikat dengan sayap bercahaya yang Park Chanyeol cintai …._**

**_Sarangheyo Byun Baekhyun hyung_**

**_Nae sesangerou~_**

**Srek**

Kertas putih beraroma jeruk nipis itu jatuh ke lantai keramik yang cukup dingin. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Menatap kosong ke depan. Park Chanyeol …. benar - benar mencintainya !

**Brak**

"Hyung kenapa diam saja? Kami menunggumu dari tadi tau !" teriakan D.O menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya, Baekhyun segera memungut kembali kertas putih beraroma jeruk nipis itu dan mengambil tas yang sempat dijatuhkannya ke lantai.

* * *

**Tap tap tap**

Langkah member EXO berhenti ketika sampai di depan ruang UGD, menatap bingung manager mereka yang sedang menangis di kursi ruang tunggu sambil menggenggam handphone milik Chanyeol.

"Manager waeyo?" tanya Suho pada sang manager, tapi manager itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus menangis saja.

"Kalian harus tabah" begitu ucapan seorang namja paruh baya dengan balutan putih di sekujur tubuhnya. Baekhyun maju selangkah demi selangkah menuju pintu ruang UGD, tempat tubuh Chanyeol diobati.

**Krieett …**

Membuka perlahan pintu itu dan matanya membulat ketika mendapati sebuah selimut putih menutupi tubuh seseorang. Baekhyun menelan sangat susah salivanya, melangkahkan semakin maju kakinya ke dalam ruang mengerikan itu, untuk melihat siapa yang ada dibalik selimut putih itu.

Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan berat tubuhnya dan tangisan yang tidak ingin dia tumpahkan. Tangannya yang bergetar perlahan terulur maju. Meremas ujung selimut putih itu dan memejamkan matanya untuk berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

**Srek**

"ANDWAAAAAEEEEE~~~"

* * *

_Semilir angin yang sejuk menerbangkan rambut seorang namja manis, Byun Baekhyun. Dirinya tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sudah telat sejak lima menit lalu._

**_Pluk_**

_Sebuah tangan besar menutupi penglihatannya, membuatnya gelagapan dan berteriak ketakutan._

_"Huwahhh siapa yang mematikan lampu? Cepat nyalakan ! Aku benci gelap !' teriaknya histeris, hampir menangis._

_"Baekhyunnie tidak ada yang mematikan lampu" ucap orang yang menutupi mata Baekhyun, orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Baekhyun dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun, tersenyum dengan manis hanya untuk Baekhyun seorang._

_"Ya ! Yeoliie~ kau membuatku takut saja. Dari mana saja kau? Telat lima menit dua puluh empat detik" ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya, menyebutkan berapa waktu yang dilewatkan Chanyeol dari perjanjian awal._

_"Ih enak saja, aku tepat waktu tau, jam kau tuh yang kecepatan" merasa tidak terima jam kesayangannya dihina, Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol dan menyocokkan jamnya._

_"Erghh aku tak mengerti cara melihat waktu dengan jam digitalmu Yeollie~"_

_"Lupakan itu .. yang penting aku sudah disini bersamamu, eum?" Chanyeol menghadapkan wajah Baekhyun menghadap wajahnya, lalu menempelkan secara lembut bibirnya ke bibir pink milik Baekhyun. Melumat sebentar benda kenyal itu hingga akhirnya memasukkan lidahnya sekaligus bertukar saliva dengan saliva milik Baekhyun._

_Manis. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat berciuman. Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke leher Baekhyun dan meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark disana, menyesap sebentar leher kekasihnya itu sebelum akhirnya menyudahi ciuman mereka._

_"Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu, menutupi rona yang sangat merah dipipinya._

**_Grep_**

_Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menekan lembut kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, menghirup wangi jeruk nipis yang menempel ditubuh Chanyeol._

_"Park Chanyeol cinta Byun Baekhyun"_

_"Byun Baekhyun juga cinta Park Chanyeol"_

_"Hahahaahaha …" lalu keduanya tertawa menikmati kebersamaan mereka._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**THE END**

**Huhuhuhu ... saya meneteskan air mata buatnya. Sumpeeh ==V**

**Baru kali ini saya menggunakan bahasa yang errr ... agak puitis hanya untuk fanfic jelek kaya gini.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Maaf ya Chanyeolnya dibuat ... mati.**

**Saya habis mau nyoba buat fanfic angst, hehe ...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Maafkan aku Chanyeol oppa~**

**Author cinta Chanyeol oppa dan Baekhyun oppa~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Berjaya terus BaekYeol couple \^O^/**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Review jangan lupa ...**


End file.
